Zodiac Time Beast
]] Zodiac Time Beast ( Jūnishi Kokujū) is a race unique to the Gear Chronicle clan. Zodiac Time Beast units consist of the twelve Zodiac Time Beasts, a group of Gear Chronicle units based on the Chinese zodiac, and their followers and subordinates who theme themselves after one of those Zodiac Time Beasts. The Zodiac Time Beast race is unique in that, unlike most other races in the game, Zodiac Time Beasts have a myriad number of support cards and effects, causing them to function similarly to a sub-clan. Along with the standard abilities of the Gear Chronicle clan, Zodiac Time Beast decks heavily focus on using the bind zone, with many Zodiac Time Beasts able to bind cards as a cost or as part of an effect and others benefiting from having cards in the bind zone; the related Idea-drone series also assists in binding Zodiac Time Beasts. Zodiac Time Beasts also specialize in calling Zodiac Time Beasts from the deck, especially Zodiac Time Beasts of specific grades. Background The twelve Zodiac Time Beasts originate from the "twelve factors that rule over time" inside the gear-shaped backpack of Deus Ex Machina, Demiurge. After Demiurge was sealed away, the twelve factors were separated and monitored by the researchers who sealed it. This is considered to be the beginning of the Zodiac Time Beasts. Each of the twelve Zodiac Time Beast positions is passed on from predecessor to successor. The twelve Zodiac Time Beasts of the present time are: In Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Gate, Ryuzu Myoujin plotted to use the power of the twelve Zodiac Time Beasts to open the Stride Gate, draining all of Cray's fortune and transferring it to Earth, which would then become a paradise. To do so, Ryuzu summoned several of the Zodiac Time Beasts from Cray to Earth with Depend Cards, imprisoning them and bringing them under his control. Kouji Ibuki sent Chrono several Depend Cards of his own to keep them out of Ryuzu's control, and Chrono awakened them into several Zodiac Time Beasts. As the season progressed, however, Ryuzu eventually secured all of the Zodiac Time Beasts and began his plan to open the Stride Gate, but he was defeated by Chrono. Chrono gained ownership of all the Zodiac Time Beasts, and he began using a Zodiac Time Beast deck in later seasons. In the background story, the Zodiac Time Beasts were being captured by Chronofang Tiger, who was being controlled by Interdimensional Dragon, Bind Time Dragon. Bind Time Dragon desired to awaken Deus Ex Machina, Demiurge, and while he succeeded, Demiurge was defeated by Chronodragon Gear Groovy, the combination of Chronojet Dragon and Chrono Dran. List of Zodiac Time Beasts Grade 0 *Chrono Dran *Chrono Dran G *Chrono Dran Z *Chrono Tigar *Chronodoze Sheep (Draw) *Chronomedical Hamster (Heal) *Chronotherapy Hamster (Heal) *Chronotimer Leghorn (Stand) *Chronovolley Rabbit (Critical) *Pulsar, Bombard Hog (Critical) *Pulsar, Fickle Monkey (Draw) *Pulsar, Hypnosis Sheep (Stand) *Pulsar, Rush Boar (Critical) *Pulsar, Sentry Dracokid *Pulsar, Slash Dog (Critical) *Pulsar Tamer, Annem (Heal) *Pulsar Tamer, Mara (Stand) *Pulsar, Thruster Bison (Critical) Grade 1 *Chronocharge Unicorn *Chronodash Peccary *Chronoethos Jackal *Pulsar, Bling Hawk *Pulsar, Merry Block Dragon *Pulsar, Nibble Rat *Pulsar, Revolver Dracokid *Pulsar, Poppins Pony *Pulsar, Spring Rabbit *Pulsar, Stratos Falcon *Pulsar, Transit Dragon *Pulsar Tamer, Dagan *Pulsar Tamer, Hegald *Pulsar Tamer, Nepada *Pulsar Tamer, Zanbiia *Steam Tamer, Arka Grade 2 *Chronobeat Buffalo *Chronoclaw Monkey *Chronospin Serpent *Pulsar, Cruising Dragon *Pulsar, Crash Monkey *Pulsar, Duplex Dragon *Pulsar, Farm Peacock *Pulsar, Metal Party Dragon *Pulsar, Rewind Tiger *Pulsar, Shiftbullet Dragon *Pulsar, Spearhead Unicorn *Pulsar, Speedy Bunny *Pulsar, Valve Laser Dragon *Pulsar Tamer, Eriba *Pulsar Tamer, Igigi *Pulsar Tamer, Lugal-Ure *Pulsar Tamer, Manish Grade 3 *Chronofang Tiger *Chronofang Tiger G *Chronojet Dragon G *Chronojet Dragon Z *Pulsar, Drastic Colossus *Pulsar, Flarescent Dragon *Pulsar, Obstinacy Ox *Pulsar, Proceed Sheep *Pulsar, Replenish Coatl Grade 4 *Chronodragon Gearnext *Chronodragon Gear Groovy *Chronotiger Gear Glare *Chronotiger Rebellion *Chronovisor Heritage *Metapulsar, Altered Dragon *Metapulsar, Avenir Phoenix *Metapulsar, Huang-long *Metapulsar, Mystery-freeze Dragon *Metapulsar, Split Pegasus *Pulsar Saver, Ilishu List of Support Cards Grade 0 *Chrono Dran G *Chrono Dran Z *Pulsar, Hypnosis Sheep (Stand) *Pulsar, Sentry Dracokid *Pulsar Tamer, Mara (Stand) Grade 1 *Chronocharge Unicorn *Chronoethos Jackal *Pulsar, Bling Hawk *Pulsar, Merry Block Dragon *Pulsar, Nibble Rat *Pulsar, Revolver Dracokid *Pulsar, Spring Rabbit *Pulsar Tamer, Dagan *Pulsar Tamer, Nepada *Pulsar Tamer, Zanbiia *Steam Tamer, Arka Grade 2 *Chronobeat Buffalo *Chronoclaw Monkey *Diaperno Idea-drone *Kaigomai Idea-drone *Pulsar, Cruising Dragon *Pulsar, Duplex Dragon *Pulsar, Metal Party Dragon *Pulsar, Spearhead Unicorn *Pulsar, Speedy Bunny *Pulsar, Valve Laser Dragon *Pulsar Tamer, Igigi *Pulsar Tamer, Lugal-Ure *Pulsar Tamer, Manish Grade 3 *Chronojet Dragon G *Chronojet Dragon Z *Pulsar, Drastic Colossus *Pulsar, Flarescent Dragon *Pulsar, Replenish Coatl Grade 4 *Chronodragon Gearnext *Chronovisor Heritage *Deus Ex Machina, Demiurge *Metapulsar, Altered Dragon *Metapulsar, Avenir Phoenix *Metapulsar, Split Pegasus Origin A list of all the Zodiac Time Beasts and the animal they correspond to (in zodiac order). Category:Zodiac Time Beast Category:Gear Chronicle